Awkward Meetings
by AliceUchihaHerondale15
Summary: This is a collection of one shots. It shows the awkward first meetings between Alec and Magnus.


AWKWARD MEETINGS

 **SUMMARY: This is a collection of one shots. It shows the awkward first meetings between Alec and Magnus.**

"Excuse me …uh side please..um." A raven haired boy was seen trying to make his way inside the train so he could stand comfortably…well as comfortably as one could get in a stuffy train.

"Ouch! Could you.." he trailed away...wanting nothing more than to shout at the old lady who stepped on his shoe but seeing her glare at him he mumbled quietly "p-please n-not step on me."

 _Ugh this is so not my day! First the boss keeps me occupied till late after my working hour, then that stupid good-for-nothing coworker Sebastian hits on me even after my repeated rejections towards his...advances, then I miss my first train and nearly missed my second one too, now the old lady keeps stomping on my feet AND glaring at me as if its my fault_ he thought miserably biting his lip to keep from shouting at her and I _am stuck in this stuffy train when I could be home right now sitting on the couch in my pjs and tattered sweater with a cup of hot chocolate, reading a book while peacefully enjoying the rain outside._

He winced as someone jabbed him in the ribs by their elbow _Great what else could go wrong_ he thought sarcastically. But he spoke way too soon. For no sooner than the thought even crossed his mind, the train gave a jerk and he staggered forward, tripped and fell on his knees. His upper body moved forward and his hands caught hold of something strong.

Surprised he didn't end up kissing the floor he looked up…and boy did he kept looking for he found himself staring at the most gorgeous pair of yellow eyes _kinda like a cat_ decorated with glittery eye shadow, full glossy lips, caramel skin so soft they were begging to be touched, hair up in spikes with red streaks on them. He was all dressed up in a black studded jacket over a white tee and royal blue skinny jeans that… were right in front of his eyes?

Blink

Blink

Blink

And with a horrified expression crossing his face he realized 3 things in a span of 10 seconds:

1\. The strong thing that his hands had grabbed were the knees of this beautiful creature.

2\. His mouth was so close to a... certain very private area, that it must look sooooooo wrong in a third person's eyes.

3\. He had been sitting there in that position for the past 2-4 minutes, staring at him and probably looked like some sick pervert trying to grab any opportunity t-to-to…

So he did what he does best. He blushed hard.

"You know I would have very much liked to go on a date or two before we even thought of the third base, although waiting that long would have been hard considering your godly features." He added a wink at that, sending Alec on a sputtering spree, earning him a chuckle. All he could do was stare as he listened to his angelic voice.

"I am Magnus. Magnus Bane." He said with a smile that could melt the Himalayas. His smile is so captivating.

"I-Its Alexander. Alexander Lightworm… I mean wood! WOOD LightWOOD! Alexander Lightwood… b-but call me Alec." He pathetically spilled the words out, once again earning him the wonderful opportunity of having his ears blessed with that delightful chuckle.

 _Glad I could amuse him, and Jace says I lack a sense of humour_ were the Alec's sarcastic thoughts.

"That is a beautiful name Alexander." was it just him or did he actually purr his name?

The way his name rolled of his tongue.*contented sigh* Is this what heaven feels like?

"You know," he continued "it's probably best if you got up from your seat down there…. Not that I am opposed to this, I quite like our position though I cannot say the same about our onlookers. They might think us to be some hormonal teens who can barely control themselves, even in public." He smirked…again. And Alec's blush increased tenfold.

Stuttering out an apology he quickly got up on his feet. The train made a quick stop and the lady beside Magnus got up to leave. Patting the now empty seat Magnus silently motioned for Alec to have a seat and who was he to deny such a request. _God forbid If I were to ever deny him anything._ Sitting beside Magnus he felt extremely self conscious But surprisingly they got along well. More than well actually. For the next hour or so the world was forgotten. It was just the duo. Alec and Magnus. No one else. They talked and talked and talked. Not a minute was wasted in silence.

Finally the train announced the arrival of Alec's destination in a few minutes. Saying they were disappointed would be the understatement of the century. Getting up to go, he willed himself to say something, anything that would ensure their future meet-

"Say Alec give me your number."

"Huh?"

"No? Oh I just thought maybe we could meet again I guess," Magnus looked hopeful, but seeing Alec silent his hopeful look quickly turned into an embarrassed one," its ok if you don't want to."

"N-NOO! I mean no I would love to go out with you. H-here's the number..u-um the station uh see ya soon." He hastily got off the train. It wasn't until he was outside walking on the street towards his home did it finally dawn upon him what happened.

 _Magnus asked my number. To meet me. To meet me. To meet me, ME. Boring old Alec. With no fashion sense at ALL._

Suddenly his phone beeped. Opening, it was a message from Magnus.

 **I know its soon but I loved talking to you. Tomorrow at Starbucks near your station? 5pm?**

The passerby's saw a mad man whooping and shouting and praising the gods above, all thinking the same thing _'Probably drunk' ._

 **Love it? Hate it? Okay-okay? Lemme know!** **Tell me how awkward you want it to be between them!** **Reviews please!** **XOXOXO**


End file.
